Life can't get any better than this
by Red Bloody Roses
Summary: Short but has NejiTen and a little bit of SasSak
1. Chapter 1

CAN LIFE GET ANY WORSE THAN THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey I'm Tenten and my crush, Neji Hyuga has just found out by my loyal at times but annoying friends Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sikamaru that I like him!!!! My life is ruined! We are great friends but now I don't know if he'll ever talk to me and might think that I'm just an annoying fangirl.

(Monday July 23, 2007)

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"(Moan) Dumb Alarm clock" said a really mad and tired koinichi. (The alarm clock still going on in the back round)

"MY BEAUTIFUL FLOWER OF YOUTH" Yelled an extremely annoying Lee and Gia in sync "WE WILL NOT LET YOUR YOUTH BE WAISTED" and with that they poured a huge bucket of freezing cold water onto the koinichi. Bad move. "LEE, GIA YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GET UP"

Pow x 2

"Well I might as well ready now" As soon as Tenten took off her top and tossed it aside a really mad Neji barged in and was just about to say something until he saw Tenten -(Nejis innerself )_ Oh man here comes the nose bleed- _" Uh Neji get out!!" Screamed an already mad but yet embarrassed Tenten, as she slammed the door on a blushing Neji.

10 minutes later

_**Dang now how am I going to confess now after what just happened? **__–Easy just confess- __**No **__-Fine then just kiss her- __**I'll think about it but right now, oh she's done**_. "NEJI HYUGA!!!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Recap

_**Dang now how am I going to confess after what just happened?**__-Easy just confess-__**No**__-Fine then just kiss her-__**I'll think about it but right now, oh she's done. "**_NEJI HYUGA"

End of recap

Tenten was wearing a midriff shirt that was a little too tight on the chest and had some jean shorts, but her hair was still in two buns but they were sloppy that it might come out of the bun.

"Neji what did you want that was so important that you needed to barge into my room?" Neji opened his mouth to talk but was interrupted by Tenten "You better talk fast 'cause I'm giving you 10 seconds to say it and if I approve then you don't need to run but if I don't you better run 'cause that is all the time I'm giving you" "Tenten I wanted to tell you that I wanted to… kill Lee and Gia before you beat me to it." Neji said as fast as he could which only took 6 seconds. "Um, not good enough." The next thing Neji knew he was tied up onto a training dummy and a little girl with some kunai and some shuriken in her hand. "So, I just through them all at the same time?" "Yes" "O.k."

WAM x 20

"Uhg" "You can go now." "Hia, Bye" "Bye, that's what you get, now what did you see?" "Nothing" "Good"

Thud "Neji!!!!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

Recap

"Uhg" "You can go now." "Hia, Bye" "Bye, that's what you get, now what did you see?" "Nothing" "Good"

Thud "Neji!!!!!!"

End of Recap

"Neji, wake up, wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!" **Great, now what?! **_-Is he breathing? - _**Yes, but faintly –**_Call Sakura- _**Ok**

RING x4"Hello, Sakura speaking" "Hey Sakura it's me, Tenten" "Hey Tenten What's up?" "Neji" "What's the matter with Neji" "He passed out with 20 Shuriken and Kunai in him" "Gasp, what happened?" "I'll tell you when you get here" "Is it ok if Sasuke-kun comes too?" "Ya, whatever, just get over here as fast as you can" "Got it, I'll get there ASAP" "Ok"

16 seconds later

"Ok we got here as fast as we could" "Ok just hurry up and heal him" Tenten said in an annoyed voice "Ok, Ok, geez" "So while Sakura is healing him do you mind telling us what happened?"

"I don't mind telling Sakura at all" And so Tenten whispered to Sakura exactly what happened and finished. "So why do you want me to heal him after you are the one put him in this state any way!" "Well technically a little girl did" "Well yeah but you are the one who told her to!" "Sakura, are you ok are you felling sick right now?" Sasuke said. "No, why would" "Oh snap yes, be right back" "Sasuke, how did you know that?" Tenten asked "Um, well, you see, uh" Sakura stepped in "I'm pregnant" "Wow, congratulations"

"Moan, Ugh Tenten?" Tenten hugged Neji and started to cry. "Um Tenten stop crying, can you help me here?" "No, um we need to go, see ya" "Um Tenten" "Sorry, For crying and doing that stuff to you, I'm so sorry" And just kept on crying. _–Make her stop do anything, I can't bare to see her like this-_ And with that Neji captured Tenten's lips with his


	4. Chapter 4

Recap

"Sorry, for crying and doing that stuff to you, I'm so sorry" And just kept on crying. _–Make her stop do anything, I can't bare to see her like this-_ And with that Neji captured Tenten's lips with his

End Recap

"Uh Neji, did you just…why did you?" said a dumbfounded Tenten "Well you see when I was mad and barged into your room" "Wait why were you mad anyway?" "Um Naruto told me that you told him that you already knew that I liked you and" "Wait you like me?" "Oh ya" "Then why did you come barging into my room?" "Well you see Naruto was actually Kia sense" "oh well Neji do you want to come to my house right now?" "Sure"

10 minutes later

"Well here we are" "Tenten are you ok?" "Ya just a little dizzy ugh" "Tenten!" Tenten fell forward but Neji caught her just in time but fell backwards and landed in an awkward position "Oh Neji Gomen!" "Well the least you could do is get of me first" "Gomen" "Domo Arigato" "Doe das de maste" "Hn." "So do you forgive me?" "Of course" "So do you like me?" "No" "But you just said you did" "Hn." "So what is it then?" "Hn." "Humph come on pwease" Tenten said with a cute puppy dog face "Hn fine" "What is it then hm?" "I don't _like_ you" "Is that it?" Tenten was on the verge of crying and Neji noticed "As I was saying, I don't _like_ you…but I do _love_ you" "Neji you are so mean!" "I know but that's what you love about me isn't it?" "Maybe, maybe not, what do you think?" with that Tenten kissed Neji "Hn I'll take that as a yes"

_**Well that's the end and sorry if Neji and Tenten were OOC. **_

_**Well please review and tell me what you think **_


End file.
